


Homecoming

by rosenkrone



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Djeeta keeps a smile firmly in place but her eyes drift along the deck, searching for someone in particular.  Her heart sinks slightly when there is no sign of the one person she wants to see the most.





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about these two

As much as Djeeta loves and appreciates the various crew members, returning to the ship is almost as exhausting as the mission that was just wrapped up. Djeeta keeps a smile firmly in place as she greets everyone and listens to the stories that they have to share but her eyes drift along the deck, searching for someone in particular.

Her heart sinks slightly when there is no sign of the one person she wants to see the most. This was a longer mission than most and Djeeta is all too aware of what tends to happen in her absence. She cannot help but worry about the thoughts that may be going through Vira’s mind.

Djeeta does her best to be patient but once she is finally able to slip away, she wastes no time in looking for Vira. She makes a point to stop by all of the usual places that Vira regularly spends her time but there is no sign of her anywhere. Her chest tightens slightly at the thought of Vira avoiding her, but Djeeta only continues her search, refusing to give up. It takes far longer than usual but eventually a familiar sound catches her ears. Feeling somewhat lighter, Djeeta follows the sound and discovers Vira in one of the smaller areas used for storage.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Djeeta leans against the doorframe and just takes a moment to admire the sight before her. Vira easily moves around the room, humming lightly as she puts things in order. As tempting as it is to rush forward and pull Vira into her arms, Djeeta knows better than to attempt anything like that. 

Stepping into the room, Djeeta pulls the door shut behind her, locking it with an audible click. “I was beginning to wonder where you were when I didn’t see you on the deck.”

“Oh?” Vira continues to sort things, not bothering to turn around. “I’m surprised you even noticed I wasn’t there.”

Despite the light tone of voice, Djeeta knows the words hold some truth to them. Though she is slowly learning to trust Djeeta, Vira tends to become withdrawn during longer absences. Djeeta understands, knowing it will take a bit of reassurance before things return to how they were. She takes her time, deliberately clicking the heels of her boots against the floor with each step. “Of course I noticed.”

Vira doesn’t respond, still focusing on her task..

“Those three weeks felt like forever.” Djeeta pauses just as she reaches Vira, taking in the rigid posture and stiff movements. She steps forward, letting her arms loosely fall around Vira’s waist and pressing her face against the soft material of Vira’s outfit. Her voice wavers slightly as she speaks. “I’ve missed you. I’ve missed _ this _ .”

A soft huff escapes from Vira but she does relax into the embrace, her hand hesitantly settling on top of Djeeta’s. 

“Would you mind turning around?” Djeeta keeps her voice soft. “I want to see you.”

After a bit of coaxing, Vira turns to face Djeeta, an unreadable expression on her face. Their eyes only meet for the briefest of seconds before Vira glances away.

It stings but Djeeta is not about to give up just yet. She gently pulls Vira closer, holding her just a little tighter. Her lips brush along the line of Vira’s jaw as a quiet murmur escapes. “Thank you.”

Vira inhales sharply but makes no move to escape. 

Djeeta doesn’t mind being patient. She lets her hands wander, rubbing soothing circles along the small of Vira’s back and just focusing on the feeling of Vira within her arms. Her eyes fall shut and Djeeta releases the breath she hadn’t even realized she was holding. 

Slowly, Vira begins to lean against Djeeta, subtly moving closer until her head is resting in the crook of Djeeta’s neck. Hands grip the edges of Djeeta’s outfit, curling into the fabric and Vira murmurs something just barely audible. “I’m glad you’re back.”

A smile spreads across Djeeta’s face as she catches the words and she places a light kiss to the side of Vira’s head. “Me too.”

They stay like that for some time, Djeeta content to just hold Vira close. Those three weeks really had felt much longer without Vira by her side. Being here, having Vira in her arms, helps to calm the thoughts that race through Djeeta’s mind. 

She just wants to stay right where she is. For as long as she can. Eventually she will need to see to other matters but for now, Djeeta is not going to waste these stolen moments that they have together. 

Teeth scrape against the side of her neck without warning and Djeeta jolts, her eyes growing wide. She can feel the Vira’s smile curving along her skin and Djeeta shivers as Vira shifts against her. 

Vira is not being subtle at all. And after three weeks of being apart, Djeeta finds it very difficult to keep her mind from wandering down a certain direction.

Biting her lip, Djeeta lets her hands fall to rest on Vira’s hips, trying to hold her still. It does little good when Vira turns just enough to let out a soft gasp, breath tickling along Djeeta’s ear. But it’s the thigh that presses against her, slow and deliberate that makes Djeeta gasp out loud.

Vira laughs and the sound goes right to Djeeta’s center. She can already feel her thoughts growing cloudy and it takes all of Djeeta’s focus to keep from rocking her hips to chase after that delicious friction. Before she can lose herself to the wonderful sensations, Djeeta pulls back just enough to clear her mind. This moment isn’t about her, it’s about Vira.

Djeeta can feel Vira pout but she is not about to be swayed. Gently, she moves her hands to press against Vira’s shoulders until Vira straightens up. Their eyes meet and Djeeta carefully cups Vira’s cheek, her fingers lightly stroking over the soft skin.

There is a guarded look in Vira’s eyes, one that makes Djeeta’s heart clench painfully. She wants to see those eyes lit up with something else, wants to see that soft smile that Vira only ever shares when it is just the two of them.

Making up her mind, Djeeta carefully guides Vira back until she is resting against the wall. She leans forward, meeting Vira in a kiss. It starts out soft and slow, teasing kisses that eventually coax Vira into responding, but it doesn’t take long for things to grow more heated. Djeeta nips at Vira’s lips, drawing a gasp from her mouth before easing the sting with a lingering kiss.

One of Djeeta’s hands trails lower, fingers tracing over the line of her waist and toying with the clasp of Vira’s skirt. Vira steadies herself, placing one hand on Djeeta’s shoulder and impatiently pushing Djeeta’s wrist lower with the other. Djeeta’s hand slips beneath the skirt, smoothing over the silk hidden beneath. Fingertips hook around the material, sliding it lower and lower until the scrap of fabric falls to the floor.

Pressing flush against Vira, Djeeta rocks her hips forward. She slots a thigh between Vira’s legs, keeping her in place. Their eyes lock and Djeeta begins to move. Vira’s hips jerk against her thigh and Djeeta slowly builds up a steady rhythm, delighting in the sounds that escape from Vira’s throat. Her hand slips beneath the skirt once more and Djeeta swirls her thumb against Vira’s clit, adding to the friction. Nails sink into her skin but Djeeta barely even notices, too caught up in the flutter of Vira’s lashes as her eyes fall shut. Djeeta circles her fingers around the swollen bud, fingertips sliding along the slick heat and Vira’s head falls back, teeth sinking into her bottom lip to bite back a soft cry.

Vira is lovely like this, but Djeeta wants more.

With her other hand, Djeeta lightly strokes Vira’s cheek. Lashes flutter open and she catches a glimpse of slightly cloudy eyes. Leaning forward, Djeeta places a soft kiss against her lips before pulling away just enough to speak. 

“Let me see you.”

Vira blinks, caught between a hazy cloud of pleasure and the sound of Djeeta’s voice. 

Djeeta slows her movements, waiting for Vira’s gaze to clear. She places her hand against Vira’s cheek, keeping her from hiding away. 

With a flick of her wrist, Djeeta lets her fingers slip within, stroking along smooth walls, and drawing out a stuttered breath. Her thumb circles around Vira’s clit, pace quickening bit by bit. Djeeta watches the soft flush that begins to build, noting the various emotions that flicker across Vira’s face.

Vira’s lashes flutter and she squeezes her eyes shut as the sensations begin to overwhelm her.

Djeeta pauses, her fingers going still. 

A soft whine escapes from Vira but Djeeta is not about to relent, not until those beautiful eyes open once again.

“Look at me.” Djeeta lets her nose bump against Vira’s. “Please.”

Slowly, Vira opens her eyes, a silent plea in her gaze as she shifts against Djeeta.

Pressing even closer, Djeeta resumes her ministrations,fingers searching out each sensitive area that she knows by heart. Vira’s grip on her shoulder tightens but Djeeta pays it no mind, looking directly into Vira’s eyes and curling the tips of her fingers just so. 

Vira inhales sharply, eyes growing wide and unfocused. Djeeta crooks her fingers, brushing her thumb over Vira’s clit. The motion makes Vira tremble, her eyes becoming half-lidded as Djeeta guides her through the orgasm. 

Within moments, Vira is boneless in her arms, barely able to stand. She slumps forward, leaning against Djeeta as she struggles to catch her breath. Djeeta carefully pulls her fingers free and moves to hold Vira, murmuring soft words against her skin and placing gentle kisses wherever she can reach. 

_This_ is what she had missed the most. Vira curled up against her side, flushed and dazed, but looking more lovely than ever. The last three weeks slowly begin to melt away and Djeeta lets her eyes fall shut, letting herself become lost in the moment.

At least until a ticklish touch begins to break through her thoughts. The hands that were clinging to Djeeta trail lower, making her all too aware of the lingering ache between her legs. 

Vira straightens, looking directly into Djeeta’s eyes as a smirk forms on her face. It’s a look that Djeeta is very familiar with, one that promises so much more to come.

A throaty laugh fills the space between them, sending a shiver of excitement right down Djeeta’s spine. 


End file.
